transformers_robot_defenders_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Agent
"YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO SLOWLY FALL APART AND DIE! But you will... You will know what it will be like.." "No. Because I already do" Moltenstorm and The Agent (Credit to my boy Talon for the awesome drawing) What was once someone fighting for the pure form of justice, has decayed into someone on a blurred, broken mirror of justice. Fighting for neither the Autobots or the Decepticons, but leading himself and the world on a twisted path to "restore the universe," Agent is a mysterious Cybertronian, not revealing his past, real name, or goals. He is almost never seen without his partner, Ouja. The Agent isn't shown to use many weapons, but is shown that he enjoys the use of twin Scatter Blaters and a small tomahawk. It also appears that he has the ability to open and close numerous portals. Whereas Ouja likes to make a fun show of his fights, Agent just wants to get it done with, not wishing for unneeded suffering. Agent transformers into a very bulked up Space-Tricycle, not really the most disguised of forms, but seen as a custom motorcycle by most. The Agent appears as a rather slim and flowing Cybertronian, as he is made up of many smaller Motorcyle parts. He wears a tattered black and gold vest of a former comrade, paired with his black cross-shaped visor and silver Armour. On occasions, his body seems to emit some strange form of red energy. As of now, The Agent has three primary theme songs. One for his main appearances , one lyrical song to represent his character and one for battle. However, his associated tunes extend further, as often longer posts involving his dialogue have songs related to him. Whenever he's experiencing a hallucination or nightmare, Animal Collective seems to play. Upon reminiscence, Echo and The Bunnymen is often linked. However, Okkervil River is often associated also. His backstory remains a mystery, however upon his meeting with an unknown scientist, it was revealed that he is one himself. He was also once spotted by Ultra Magnus under a bridge, nostalgically reflecting on his life, mentioning his friends and Conjux Endura. During a small reflection, it was revealed to only the readers - his name, under his codename was Chronos. Personality Illusive, mysterious, vague, cold, grumpy. All words that can easily describe The Agent. Choosing to not even reveal his true name. Cold and mostly unresponsive to everyone but Ouja, choosing to either be vague or incredibility snarky. His movements, while hesitant are concise and quick. Despite his hesitance, he seems to have total disregard for life, as if it doesn't matter. A view that the Autobots seem to highly look down upon. Despite this, if he does choose to end a life, he makes sure to do it quick, not wanting needless suffering. Nearly all words he speaks are cold and vague, his tone of voice is chilling, as it reflects little to no emotion. However, in some instances, he can be shown as highly cynical and sarcastic towards others, and occasionally nostalgic. History Cybertron The Agent had a few prominent appearances near the end of the war - At first, he was hacking into the Autobot database, locating all files about The Ark. However, Shockdrop had managed to negotiate an arrest, that was short lived - As Moltenstorm and Ouja staged a breakout on the prison, but it was Starscream who had got to him first, obtaining the data about the Ark with ease. Shortly after, the silver Cybertronian had broken into the prison, retrieving a strange briefcase, and freeing Moltenstorm and numerous other prisoners. During the bombing of Iacon, The Agent had intervened - seemingly determined to protect The Ark. Entering a firey battle against Moltenstorm, to prevent further damage. Iacon was in rubble, and The Ark had little to no chance of launching due to it. The Agent had hidden a large cache of Energon, and informed the Autobots of it's location. Soon after Shockdrop discovering his Mini-Con partner, The Agent came in contact with Pyrostorm, who gave information regarding the Nemesis. The silver stranger then handed that information to Shockdrop. Earth On Earth, The Agent has made a habit of planting small devices across the globe, particularly in forests. They are said to be detectors of some kind, but it is unknown what they are built to detect. While planting one of these, Slipstream and Soundwave intercepted him - after a series of questions, it was revealed that he was a member of the Dimensional Guardians, and it can be presumed that Ouja is as such. He would later proceed to hand over a data-pad to a strange scientist, and be interrogated by Socrus Prime. It would be revealed that he formerly had Conjux Endura, who trained to be a psychologist. Abilities The Agent has shown an incredible survival rate throughout the years, able to withstand fatal attacks. But what's worse, is his near complete dismissal of them. Being able to simply shrug off a near fatal Null-Ray blast like it was a tickle. It appears that they seem to effect him like normal, if given a little resistance - but instead, he is able to ignore the pain he would experience. The Agent pairs this with two Scatter Blasters, however this leaves him highly vulnerable to long and mid ranged attacks, as his only other weapons are for close combat. Outside of weaponry, The Agent has an ability to teleport himself via portals, where they lead is unknown. He is also shown to move numerous items in and out of these portals, allowing for protection of artifacts and devices from The Decepticons. These teleports are occasionally used for flanking, and covering the gap between him and his enemies. The portals are not just placed on the ground, sometimes they are placed directly inside of The Agent, giving a direct teleport. Category:Others